


He's so tall, and handsome as hell. (He's so bad but he does it so well)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, barely any angst, ish, low angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theprincessandgalavant asked for a tripskye enemies to lovers au on tumblr<br/>you ask and I give</p><p>(Name based off of the Taylor Swift song; Wildest Dreams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so tall, and handsome as hell. (He's so bad but he does it so well)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincessandgalavant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theprincessandgalavant).



I glared across the lunch room to the tall,  ~~handsome~~ _annoying_ as hell senior, Antoine Triplett, I hadn't realized how long I had been  ~~staring~~ _glaring_ at him when my idiot half brother nudged me.

"If you keep staring at him like that people might ask questions." He teased.

"Shuddup Leopold." I growled, giving him a glare, knowing that using his first name would shut him up.

Jemma Simmons, a perky british girl who also happens to be my idiot brother's life long crush, plopped down next to me, smiling. "Hey Skye. Fitz."

"Hey Simmons," Fitz said with a grin, making me roll my eyes, I've been tempted to lock them in a room together and just see what happens ever since I found out that Fitz likes her, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Simmons liked him back.

"What have you two been up to?" Simmons asked, pulling a sandwhich out of her lunch bag.

"Jem," I said, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, it's  _school_ , what do you think we've been doing? Running-"

"Skye's been staring at Trip." Fitz said, cutting me off with a smirk.

Simmons grinned. "You should totally-"

"I was  _glaring_ at him, it's not at all what you're thinking." I snapped, though I was starting to question myself. I glanced at Fitzsimmons, as they've taken up being called, who looked anything but convinced. I stood up abruptly, glaring at them. "Why don't you two stop trying to hook me up with people and hook up yourselves, it's clear that you two have feelings for eachother!"

With that I stormed off, leaving them sitting there shocked, part of me felt a bit guilty but I quickly shook that away, they've been teasing her for forever, and it was damn time they hooked up.

* * *

 

"Yo, Skye!" A voice called from behind me as I made my way home from school.

"Fitz I thought you were walking home-" I turned around and froze, the person was not my stupid brother but in fact the stupid  ~~handsome~~   _annoying_ Antoine Triplett. " _You_."

Trip sighs. "Look, Skye. I know we've had our issues-"

"Issues? Are you for real? Issues?" I let out a bitter laugh. "You were my best friend, and you friggin'  _betrayed_ me!"

"Look, I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry, I really am." Trip said honestly. "But can we not put the past behind us?"

"The past is currently effecting the current. You  _embarrassed_ me in front of the  _entire_ friggin' school." I snapped, crossing my arms.

Trip rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I regret doing it, I swear, and if I could turn back time I would stop myself. I screwed up big time, and you have every right to hate me... I just... I miss my best friend. I miss you, okay?"

I bit my lip. "I'll have to think about it-"

"Oh c'mon Skye," Trip said, crossing his arms in a relaxed manner. "Y'know you miss me too."

"Oh god, what did Fitz say to you?" I asked, wanting to do nothing more than hunt down my brother and throw him off a cliff.

Trip raised his eyebrows. "Fitz didn't say anything."

"Right, because he doesn't have anything to say. Obviously." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Trip grinned. "Skye, c'mon girl, you can't lie to me."

"Fine, he's been going around claiming that I like you." I said, crossing my arms. "Like,  _like_ you, like you."

"Damn girl," Trip smirked. "Well... Do you?"

I slapped at his arm. "Why would you even ask me that?!"

"I've seen you staring at me." Trip teased.

"I was  _glaring_ at you!" I snapped.

“Okay, okay, I got it.” Trip said, holding up his hands in a surrender. “But.. does that mean you won’t be my date to the senior prom?”

* * *

 

##  _10 Years Later_

* * *

 

 

 

I glanced up at Trip, my head resting in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. “If it’s a girl I want to name her Melinda, after my mother.”

“I can deal with that.” Trip said. “It’s a very beautiful name.”

I chuckled slightly. “I know. And if it’s a boy I want it to be Antoine Jr.” 

Trip grinned. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“You asked me to the prom after apologizing to me for betraying my trust.” I replied simply.

“Oh right, what did I do to cause that again?” Trip asked.

I paused, trying to remember. “I think there was a food fight and you turned on me or something and smashed mashed potatoes into my hair.” 

Trip snorted. “ _Seriously_?”

“We were  _preteens_ , everything was a big deal then. Besides do you know how hard it is to get mashed potatoes out of your hair?” I asked with raised eyebrows.

“I’m not going to argue with you about this.” Trip replied, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. “I love you too much, and I know you can kick my ass off, pregnant or not.”

I laughed. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

##  _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly an enemies to lovers!au but I kinda started and it just turned into this. I'm still pretty proud of it however.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love it if you left kudos and comments =)


End file.
